


Sunshine

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: "Imagine Person A sings you are my sunshine as person B slowly dies in their arms.""Imagine person B singing it to comfort person A"





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I had to. Sorry its sad. Please leave comments, messages, anything.

“No!” You heard Bucky’s voice but it seemed distant. The world slowed, and you felt the floor below you, but hadn’t remembered laying down. You felt cold, but knew it was for a good reason. You got them, the last of the HYDRA cell we had been tracking, gone. Bucky slid across the floor to you, taking your head in his lap. The blood from the gunshot to your abdomen was creating a puddle all around your paling body.

“Y/n, Y/n hold on baby. Please.” Bucky sobbed. His hands were running through your hair, shushing and smoothing along your face. 

“Buck,” You soothed quietly, looking up into his eyes. You took his hand and held it on your cheek. “Buck, you’ll be okay. I know you will.”

“Y/n, don’t talk like that. Don’t talk like you’re leaving. You’re going to be okay.” Bucky pulled you up into his embrace, rocking sofly.

“She needs you to be brave, to sing our song for bedtime. Becca needs you.” You could feel the sting now, the numbing sensation working its way through your body. “You remember it, right? The song?” Bucky’s chest heaved and his breathing was quick.

“ _ You are my sunshine, _

__ _ My only Sunshine _

__ _ You make me happy _

__ _ When skies are grey.” _

You were finding it hard to keep your eyes open, but you had to see it, one last time. Without fail, through the tears peaked his smile, his soft smile as he joined you singing.

_ “You’ll Never know, dear, _

__ _ How much I love you.” _

His voice soothed you, while you were both quiet, no one else needed to hear it. But you knew the team now surrounding the two of you would take care of them. Bucky and your daughter, they would be okay. Your eyes became too heavy to fight, the world too cold. Slowly, you slipped from the world to his voice between sobs.

“ _ Please don’t take, my sunshine... away. _ ”   
  



End file.
